riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackCórkaHermesa7/McDonald zbliża ludzi do siebie
Ja wcale nie wymknełam się z Obozu Herosów o 20:00 i wcale nie poszłam na frytki do McDonalda. Nie ja, tylko moje nogi. Same mnie tam poniosły, ale od początku. Cały dzień (czyt. Od 09:00 do 12:00) ćwiczyłam szermierkę, potem strzelanie z łuku, powkórzałam Pana D., przefarbowałam z Hoodami włosy Clarisse na różowo, przez co wylądowałam u Willa i przez równe 15 minut słuchałam jego jakże ciekawego monologu. Zjadłam obiad i polatałam na Shadow (moim hebanowym pegazie z oczami niczym dwa węgielki) z Percy'm i jego dziewczyną, Annabeth. Tak na ogół wygląda mój dzień, ale dzisiaj zachciało mi się czegoś nowego i dlatego postanowiłam udać się do miejsca, które jest moją świątynią - McDonald. Miejsce kultu boga frytek, ketchupu i hamburgerów. Tak, wiem że taki nie istnieje, ale można marzyć, prawda? Tyle, że moja nie zawodna pamięć, akurat mnie zawiodła, bo właśnie stoję w jakimś zaułku pełnego koszów na śmieci, a przedemną stoji ogromny ogar o palących ogniem oczach. Nie było, by w tym nic strasznego, gdyby nie pewien mały, malusieńki, tyci problem...ZAPOMNIAŁAM SWOJEGO MIECZA! -Ej, siad pies...-mówiłam mając ręce podniesione w geście obronnym. -Waruj. Ogar warkną i skoczył. Pisnełam przerażona, zastanawiając się, czy w mojej kieszeni nadal bezpiecznie leżą dwie złote drahmy. W końcu za przewózkę do Hadesu trzeba jakoś zapłacić, nie? I wtedy nstąpiło tak zwane boom! Pieseł rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a złoty pył opadł na moje włosy. Spojrzałam na swojego wybawcę, jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy dostrzegłam smukłą postać o czarnych roztrzepanych włosach, o oliwkowej cerze i ciemno-brązowych włosach. Miał na sobie brązową lotniczą kurtkę i czarne, potargane jeansy. -Cześć Nico, jak zdrówko?- spytałam jak gdyby nigdy nic. Spojrzał na mnie krytycznie i schował miecz. -Widzę, że humor cię nie opuszcza- mrukną i poszedł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. -Mnie?- prychnełam- Nigdy. Syn Hadesa westchną, a ja ruszyłam za nim. Wspominałam, że jestem upierdliwa? Nie? To teraz wiecie. Szłam blisko chłopaka, co wielu obozowiczów by przerażało. Nico to raczej aspołeczny gość, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że go bardzo lubię. I tu was zaskoczę, nie tylko wkórzać. Udaliśmy się do celu mojej wyprawy, w ramach rekompensaty zaproponowałam Nickowi mini wyżerkę, na którą z oporem się zgodził. Wiedziałam, że nie odmówi takiego zaszczytu jakim jest zjedzenie ze mną paczki frytek, kilku hamburgerów i masy innych pyszności :-) Trochę się nudziłam, gdy zaczął nawijać o moim braku broni, ale potem doszliśmy do porozumienia. -Courtney będzie wściekła. A, no właśnie! Courtney Dawson, długowłosa blondynka o ostrych, ale przyjemnych rysach twarzy, szelmowskim uśmiechu, pałająca entuzjazmem, wredny kasztan, który zdobył miano mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, córka Chejrona. Nieźle, nie? Jest w połowie białym rumakiem, czyli inaczej centaurem. Jej matką jest śmiertelniczka. Że też wcześniej wam o nie nie napomknełam... -E tam...-machnełam na niego obojętnie ręką- Powydziera się i jej przejdzie. -A jak wytłumaczysz się Chejronowi?- drążył temat. -Też masz pytania- spojrzałam na niego znudzona- Powiem mu, że pewien truposz postanowił mnie porwać, przy okazji zabierając mnie do McDonalda w ramach rekompensaty. -Bardzo śmieszne- parsknął- Ten truposz uratował ci tyłek. -Serio?- zapytałam niby zdziwiona, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech- Kto taki? Muszę go porządnie sprać, za to że mnie tu z tobą zostawił. -Mogę sobie pójść. -Przecież żartuje- klepnełam go przyjacielsko w ramię na co się skrzywił- Dobra już cię nie tykam. Dokończyliśmy i z pełnymi brzuchami wróciliśmy do obozu. Pożegnałam się z Nico i zakopałam się w górze lodowej, znanej również pod nazwą koce. Sen nadszedł szybko, po raz nie wiem który znalazłam się w krainie Morfeusza. Przed oczami migały mi śiwiatła, głośne odgłosy pędpędzących samochodów i pisk autopusów. Nie widziałam niczego dokładnie, ale wiedziała, że tuż obok biegnie Nico, a po drugiej koń? Nie, to była Courtney. Za nami śmigała jasna smuga, która syczała zajadliwie i była coraz bliżej nas. Użyłabym Daru, ale wokół było za dużo ludzi. Dotarliśmy do parku miejskiego. ''-Córko Hermesa i ssynu Hadesa! - krzykkrzykneła za nami- Poddajcie się i oddajcie to co skradliście!'' Nie słuchaliśmy, tylko biegliśmy dalej. ''-Nico!'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach